The goal of the Pilot Project Program is to provide funding, access to Core facilities and intellectual support to research proposals primarily from junior faculty within and outside the Center who are devoted to the study of environmental components of three human disease categories: Neurotoxicology/Neurodegenerative Diseases, Respiratory Disorders, and Cancer. Under some circumstances, proposal from senior investigators are also accepted. The broad objective of research in these areas is to improve the health of communities in northern Manhattan and provide educational and outreach services that will allow effective prevention strategies to be implemented. This Center Pilot Project Program also will address issues of concern to the communities of West Harlem, Central Harlem and Washington Heights/Inwood.